


The Day Is My Enemy

by Lazarus76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: I started a fic about a DI who was investigating Hux - then thought it might be more interesting to have him as a forensic profiler, already imprisoned for a crime he swears he's innocent of. But with a killer stalking the streets, his demands are more important than the troubled DI wants to admit.





	1. One

"Well, well. I wondered how long it would be before you turned up. Come to gloat, Detective Inspector? Oh, sorry, is it Chief Inspector now? Weren't you promised a promotion for putting me away? Even though you're too stupid to decide between actual evidence, and a jumped up charge?"

You smile, almost placatingly, at the whip-thin red head sitting in front of you. Handcuffed, and in shapeless grey prison garb, he reminded you of a coiled viper. Ready to rise up and strike. You put your hands on the desk, the thin glint of your engagement ring showing. 

His eyes swoop down, locking onto it. "Well, he finally asked. Did he do so after he walked in one evening and found you bingeing and purging? Or is it out of sympathy? Or is it because he actually loves you?"

You look at him. "Thank you, Hux. Now the pleasantries have been exchanged-"

"You look thin."

"So do you. So, can we continue-"

"I know I am. You're ill. You know you are. It wasn't a compliment. Must be exhausting, trying to lead a double life. The life of a respected Detective Inspector, catching murderers, and the poor forensic psychologist who was only trying to help you, and juggling a relationship, only to go home each night and devour vast quantities of junk. Its showing, (Y/N.) Showing. And it won't be long before they all know. You do realise that?"

You stop, letting his words wash over you, a tirade of anger fulled spite. He's right, you know he is. Its only a matter of time before Poe, Finn, Rey find out. Only a matter of time before Ren finds out. But there is no point in arguing with him. The icy blue eyes are needles, the smile that of a shark. The scruffy ginger beard that coats his lower jaw does nothing to give him a kinder look. It merely pulls his aggression into focus, a dissonance which you know he fully appreciates. 

"Take some time out." His voice has dropped half an octave, now a soothing, beguiling tone. "Go on holiday. Get some treatment. I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

He stops. He looks at you, then looks away. You choose to ignore this. Instead, you open the large envelope that is in your hand, and pull out photos. You carefully lay them out, for him to look at. He pauses, his eyes following them.

"How many?" his voice is soft. 

"So far - three."

"Three?"

"Yes." You look at him. "Look at the marks on the upper arms. It looks like she's been strung up. What do you think?"

"I agree with you. The bruising on the top of the arms is a giveaway. And also, look at her wrists - she was bound, then pulled up. Like...meat."

You blink. His face is twisting, whether with repulsion or delight you cannot tell. You look at him again.

"Hux, if you helped me-"

"You'd appreciate it, I know." A smile does now twist his features slightly. "However, what would Superintendent Dameron have to say?" He leans back. "Although, I think you know, I didn't do it."

You pause. The attack on Phasmsa - a savage one that she'd fought off, only to nearly die from blood loss - was one that had seen Hux end up in inside. The argument had been that he'd weilded the knife, and tried to kill her. He'd been found with her, covered in blood.

"I do find it strange that Detective Constables Skywalker and Finn seem to believe the person to commit the crime is the first to see the victim nearly dead. I worked on the basis it was the last one to see them alive. Interesting how your colleagues think its the first-"

"Hux, that wasn't my call."

"No." He leans back in the chair, his features twisting again. "And you did...nothing. You could have helped me. But I suppose you were too wrapped up in him, or was it bingeing? Hard to tell."

You push your chair back. "Good bye, Hux."

He gets up. "Good bye." He smiles. "Give my regards to the lucky Ren, won't you? Does he know your dirty secret? I always promised I'd never tell!"

You turn, and begin walking. Your heart is beginning to pound. The sheer casual cruelty of the man never ceases to amaze you. Holding the evidence wallet tight, you hurry out of the room.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangerous bargains.

Its not until you're inside the flat you share with Ren that your heart rate begins to slow. Hux, cruel and calculating, has needled you. Needled you in the manner that you'd been forced to ignore when he was working on the cases - but now, in jail, he has no moderating influence. 

You realise you're shaking slightly, and decide to run a bath. The sound of the hot water cascading into the tub is soothing, and you decide to toss in some of the expensive bath oil that Rey gave you for Christmas. As you shake it in, the smell of jasmine perfumes the air. 

Sliding in, under a blanket of creamy bubbles, you let your mind drift. Away from work, away from Hux. You close your eyes. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty, your honour."

"Not guilty?"

"You Honour, Mr Hux was found with the victim. There is no evidence that suggests he committed the assault."

"Objection!"

"Sustained. But be brief."

"Mr Hux was found stained with the victims' blood-"

"I was only stained with the victims' blood because I was trying to staunch the bleeding of her artery! How stupid do you have to be not to see that!"

"Silence! Mr Hux, another outburst from you and I'll hold you in contempt!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You blink. Hux's face, white with rage, his hair even more of a flame by contrast, clad immaculately in a plain black suit, is burnished into your memory. As he was led away after the verdict, he turned to you, venom on his face. You looked away first. 

You sit up, the water draining of your arms. You begin to stand, and pull the plug. Suddenly, you hear a voice. "Are you here?"

"Bath!" you shout back.

"Good, I got dinner. See you in ten."

You get out, reach for a towel, and wrap it round yourself. As you exit the bathroom, you hear Ren in the kitchen. In the bedroom, you hurriedly towel yourself off, then throw on a pair of jeans and plain t shirt. Running your fingers through your hair, you head to the kitchen. 

Ren has put several small boxes onto the table, and plates. You smile. "Chinese food."

"I felt we could do with a break from the routine." He smiles at you, his dark brown eyes bottomless warmth. You mentally size him up - he is well over six foot, and his broad, muscular frame is a sharp contrast to Hux's thin, elongated physique. Ren is...substantial. Safe. Protective. 

"I agree." You get two glasses, and reach for a half empty bottle of white wine. He sits down, and so do you.

"How was your day?" he asks, whilst putting Kung Po Chicken on a plate, and handing it to you.

"Busy," you reply, and decide to tell him. "I...went to see Hux."

Ren looks at you. "Oh, bet you enjoyed that." He raises an eyebrow. "How is he?"

"Still maintains his innocence." You take a forkful of rice. "But I do need his help on this case."

"You mean the cellar killer?"

"Yes."

Ren is silent. 

"I don't like the idea of you spending time with him," he says, "but I know you have to. He is - was - a good forensic profiler."

"And possibly a murderer."

"He wouldn't hurt you."

"No?"

"No. If he did..." Ren looks at you, and there is not a flicker on his face. "He'd be dead."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Being shown into the room where Hux receives visitors is depressing. Tiles that have faded to a drab ochre, dim lighting. You sit down, and wait for Hux to be brought in. 

As he enters, you notice that he is now clean shaven, and his hair has been cut. As he sits down, the male prison guard looks at you. "Would you like tea or coffee, Inspector?"

"Thank you. Black coffee please."

"And tea, please." Hux adds, his voice smooth. The guard nods, and leaves. Hux looks at you. "Well, you must enjoy my company."

"You've shaved."

"Oh, I have. I prefer to keep my hair short, you know that. Now...what do you want?"

"I need your help on this case."

"Really?"

A taunting, lazy smile. You swallow and look at him. 

"Hux. Help me find the killer.""

"Will you help prove my innocence?"

You blink. You didn't investigate him - you can re-open the case. 

"Yes."


End file.
